Musings
by anonymousidentity
Summary: First fanfic. A simple conversation after our favorite characters' late-afternoon training. Works on the "At least Shana will remember me; that's enough" idea.


Disclaimer: I do not own _Shakugan no Shana._

Iden: I wish Yuji'd stop beating around the bush and start confessing, already! It's getting annoying! Ahahahaha. Anyway. On with the fic.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"I wonder what would have happened if I had vanished that first day, instead of having the Reiji Maigo..."

Feet dangling, Yuji and Shana sat at the edge of the bridge, like they had so many times before. Times like this were always Yuji's favourite time, right after training, when both of them were cooling down from rigorous exercise, just the two of them. Of course, there was Alastor, but he liked to imagine it was just the two of them, side by side there. It was the perfect time to muse about life, and the world in general, and about a certain flame haze. At times like these, you could never tell how she would react. The ambiance was perfect too, as the clear sky above them hosted a multitude of stars for them to gaze upon.

"Hmm?"

"Huh? Oh. Sorry. I was just wondering what would have happened if I had vanished instead of having my existence renewed by the Reiji Maigo that first day."

"Of course, you'd vanish like any other torch. Baka-Yuji."

"I know, I know. But, what if? What if I didn't have the Reiji Maigo? What if I just... disappeared that first day, like a torch really should? Then..."

"Then no one would be the wiser. You'd just vanish, and the world would carry on with whatever it was doing. Sad, but true," rumbled the deep voice of the Flame of Heaven. Yuji didn't like the thought of just vanishing, but he knew whatever Alastor said tended to have wisdom in it.

"Hmm. True. But, you'd remember me, wouldn't you? Even if I just vanished like I never existed, at least you'd remember me, right?" He said, picking up a stone by his side and throwing it in the water.

"If I just vanished, without a trace left in this world..."

"Urusai! Urusai, urusai! I don't want to hear it anymore!" shouted Shana, standing up and turning her back against Yuji. "You have the Reiji Maigo to sustain you, you're here right now, and that's what's important. Flame hazes shouldn't have to deal with what-ifs."

Yuji rose to his feet, a look of puzzlement on his face.

"Ne, Shana, are you okay--"

Abruptly, Shana turned around and hugged Yuji, almost causing him to lose his balance. He felt colour rising to his cheeks, as he returned the embrace. Holding Shana, he lost track of time, and the embrace seemed like an eternity before the now-raven-haired girl spoke up.

"You didn't burn out like a torch, and you never will! Not if I can help it. If the Reiji Maigo wasn't there to sustain you, I would have found some way, one way or another, to keep you burning. I don't want to think of that. It didn't happen, and it never will!" Screamed Shana, though the muffled noise sounded barely audible because of her burying her face in Yuji's shirt.

"I don't ever want to think of losing you," she whispered to his chest, and Yuji could have sworn he felt his shirt get wet, although he could only see a barely-teary-eyed flame haze look up at him.

Feeling another one of those eternities he feels during his moments alone with Shana, he decided to let the moment last a little longer, until he finally chose to break the silence.

"Ne, Shana, as much as I'd like to hold you longer, we have to get back home. Okaa-san might start wondering where we are."

Reluctantly, Shana unclasped her hands from Yuji's waist. She knew she normally didn't show her affection for him like this regularly; the main reason why he was still pretty clueless. Still, right now she needed someone to hold on to, someone to hug; and right now, Alastor was too small and cold to be that someone.

"Hai, you're right. But we have to stop by the store to get melon bread, first!" she said, now her usual self, stepping back and placing her hands on her waist. The usual frown had returned to her face, signalling to Yuji that mushy-time was over.

"Okay, then. Let's go."

Walking back, Yuji couldn't help but think about Shana's sudden mood-swing. Slowly, however, a theory began formulating itself in his mind. He decided to ask her just as she was exiting the bakery. He decided that if he said something wrong, the consequences would be somewhat less since she was eating her favourite bread.

"Shana, question."

"Hmm? Munch."

"Is it that time of the year already?"

"Which time – munch – of the year?"

"You know, when girls get mood-swings or something. You know. Is it your period already?"

"YUUJI!!!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ohayo, Yuu-Chan. That's a nasty looking bruise. Did you get him during training, Shana-chan?"

Fin.


End file.
